clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Ordo Skirata
Ordo Skirata, also known as Ordo, N-11, and Null-11, was an Advanced Recon Commando captain during the Clone Wars. He was married to Besany Wennen and was an incredible soldier. After Order 66 was issued, he permanently moved to Mandalore, where he lived with Clan Skirata. History Early Life When the Kaminoans created the Null-class ARCS, they tampered with Jango Fett's DNA, in an attempt to improve upon it. This tampering made the Nulls bigger, faster, stronger, and 35 percent smarter than the other clones that would soon follow.Republic Commando: Triple Zero It also gave them perfect, eidetic memories. Ordo himself even claimed that he could remember being inside of the gestation tube used to grow him when he was still a fetus. Unfortunately, all the changes to the Fett genome made the Nulls quite unstable, and rather disobedient towards their Kaminoan creators. As a result, the Kaminoans marked them as failures and sentenced the two-year-old clones to death. However, the Kaminoans wanted it verified that the clones were defective, so Jango Fett brought one of his then-new Cuy-val Dar, a man named Kal Skirata, and showed him the young clones. Skirata had been expecting fully-grown men and was astonished to see that the boys seemed to be only about four years old. He was instantly enraged when he heard that the clones were to be terminated, and with Jango's help, he convinced the Kaminaons to let him take care of them personally. Because of this, the Nulls grew up under Kal Skirata's protection, learning all about their Mandalorian heritage and culture. Skirata even taught them Mando'a, the traditonal language of Mandalore. Personality and Traits Although Kal loved all of the Nulls equally, and eventually adopted them, he took a special liking to Ordo right away. Skirata never showed favoritism, however, and raised the clones as his own sons even before it became official. Ordo and the other Nulls grew up with a deep-rooted hatred for their creators, only encouraged by Kal's own intense dislike of the Kaminoans. Ko Sai was perhaps the most hated of them all, for she was the chief science officer of Kamino and one of the Nulls constant torturers. Kal often referred to the Kaminoans as "aiwha-bait", and gihaal, Mando'a for "fish-meal", which the Nulls quickly picked up and began using themselves. The six clones were trained to become intelligence officers and were very gifted at it. Ordo showed a particular adeptness at black ops, and it soon became something like his specialty. But despite all his toughness, he could become very vulnerable when it came to Kal's approval. He always felt as if he had to be perfect, even though Skirata told him he didn't have to be. Ordo had a tendency to beat himself up over every mistake, however few and far between they may have been. He was also incredibly loyal, but only to his friends and family. Just like his other five brothers, he only ever answered to and took orders from Skirata, but Ordo was perhaps the most brazen about it. He was more bold about ignoring "superior officer's" orders until Kal told him to do it, or unless he himself agreed with it. In addition, Ordo found that he could be quite a good actor, given a little time to study the person or type of person he would be imitating. Appearances * Omega Squad: Targets * Republic Commando: Triple Zero * Odds * Republic Commando: True Colors * Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel * Imperial Commando: 501st * Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice * Legacy of the Force: Revelation References Category:Clone trooper captain Category:Clone troopers Category:Nulls Category:Advanced Recon Commando Category:Mandalorian Category:Clone Intelligence Category:Clan Skirata Category:Deserters